This Is Our God
This Is Our God is the seventeeth album (third album by Hillsong Live name) by Hillsong Church, was recorded live at the Acer Arena on 9 March 2008 by Reuben Morgan, Joel Houston, Darlene Zschech, and the Hillsong Live Worship team with a crowd of over 10,000 worshippers. The album opened at No. 2 on the ARIA Top 50 Albums Chart in Australia.[ Album Information This Is Our God is the first Hillsong album since 1996 on which Darlene Zschech has not appeared as worship pastor, since Reuben Morgan officially became the new worship pastor of Hillsong in 2008. It also features a greater variety of singers, as the church's most traditional worship leaders are not as heavily featured. This is the third album released under their new name 'Hillsong Live'. Even though Hillsong has been using the 'Live' logo on their albums since 2006's Mighty To Save as well as listing these albums under 'Hillsong Live' on their website for some time, This Is Our God is the first album to be officially released with 'Hillsong Live' listed as the artist name on the spine of the CD and DVD. The Majority of the songs were written by Reuben Morgan, Darlene Zschech, Joel Houston, Michael Guglielmucci, Matt Crocker, Brooke Fraser, and Ben Fielding. On 21 August 2008, Michael Guglielmucci of Planetshakers, the composer of the track "Healer", a song about his cancer struggle, admitted he had lied about ever having cancer Representatives of churches with which Guglielmucci had affiliations told the press they were totally unaware of this situation. In an email sent to Hillsong members, the church's general manager, George Aghajanian, said the news was even a shock to Guglielmucci's own family and that the suspended pastor was seeking professional help. The Australian Christian Churches promised that all money donated by listeners inspired by the song will be returned or donated to charity and is currently auditing Guglielmucci's bank accounts to determine the amount of funds raised. The track "Healer" has since then been removed from the track listing in future releases of the album though it has not been removed from the iTunes Store as an individually available track or as part of the album. CD Track Listing #Your Name High #Run #Desert Song #This Is Our God #He Is Lord #High and Lifted Up #Stronger #Healer #You Are Here (The Same Power) #You Deserve #Across the Earth #Where We Belong #Sing to the Lord #You'll Come #Turn Your Eyes Upon Jesus #With Everything DVD Track Listing #Bible Reading & Prayer (Isaiah 42:8-13) (Joel Houston) #Your Name High (Joel Houston) #Run (Joel Houston) #Across the Earth (Matt Crocker) #Bible Reading (Philippians 2:6-11) #This Is Our God (Jill McCloghry and Reuben Morgan) #He Is Lord (Annie Garratt and Marcus Temu) #High and Lifted Up (Darlene Zschech) #Stronger (Jad Gillies) #Bible Reading (Isaiah 53:1-5) (Mike Guglielmucci) #Healer (Mike Guglielmucci) from current releases** #You Are Here (The Same Power) (Joel Houston) from current releases** #Bible Reading" (Isaiah 60:1-5, 18-22) #You Deserve (Sam Knock) #Alive In You : Mike Guglielmucci & Scott Ligertwood (Jonathon Douglass) #Bible Reading (Psalm 66) (Jill McCloghry) #Desert Song (Brooke Fraser and Jill McCloghry) #Sing to the Lord (Marty Sampson) #Where We Belong (Joel Davies) #Bible Reading (Hosea 6:1-3) (Brooke Fraser) #You'll Come (Brooke Fraser and Darlene Zschech) #Turn Your Eyes Upon Jesus (Brooke Fraser) #With Everything (Joel Houston) #Benediction" (Revelation 4:8, 11; 5:9-10, 12, 13b; Hebrews 13:20-21; 2 Corinthians 13:14) (Robert Fergusson) #With Everything (Reprise/Instrumental) : Rolf Wam Fjell, Bass : Ntando 'Bob' Mpofu, Keyboard : Peter James